If I Trust You
by Carolyn.Rose-2015
Summary: "What would you do if I ever broke your trust?"   "Trusting you was my decision, proving me right is your choice"  MOE
1. You Found Me

**Hey Guys! I had posted this story a few months back, but then life got hectic and I forgot about it (I'm really sorry) anyways I'm re-posting it and I'm making changes and I will be adding on to it. I really want to finish this story! I'm not a very seasoned writer, it's mainly something I do when I'm inspired or have time so I'm going to apologize in advance it it sucks or if I don't update as quick as you like. I'm a college student so my life is busy and this is a hobby that I'm trying to pick back up on. **

**What you need to know about this story**

**This story is rated M for later chapters  
><strong>

**Joe is 21  
>Miley is 17<br>The characters Rick, Josh, and Seth belong to me, I created them and I also own this plot.  
><strong>

**I hope you enjoy it and remember to review!**

* * *

><p>The crisp winter air whipped my auburn colored locks around my face, strands getting caught in my lipgloss as I ran. Even when I could no longer hear the sirens and the only sounds around me were the clomp-clomping of my footsteps along with my hoarse, haggard breathing, I willed myself to keep running. The only thought running through my mind was I had to escape, and escape now. I kept running until I stumbled across a barbed wire fence. Quickly I scrambled between the sharp daggers and entered the field on the other side. The weeds and grass towered over my head, yet I continued my journey until I was absolutely positive I couldn't be seen; only then did I stop running. I sat down slowly allowing the dead brown blades to envelope me, as I struggled to find my breath. Then I laid down and stared up at the dancing stars.<p>

Just as sleep empowered me, I felt something cold and wet hit my face. I shrugged it off and rolled to my side only to feel more drops of liquid pelt my cheeks. Groaning I sat up, opened my drooping lids, and looked up just in time to watch the sky spill its pent up tears. I quickly stood and clumsily made my way through the field hoping to find some sort of shelter. As I battled the weeds, I spotted a clearing in the distance. Shivering I continued toward the opening, and soon found myself staring at a rather large two story wooden house. I searched my surroundings and found a barn not far from the house. I slowly trudged through the cold wet slop at my feet and approached the large door. With a pale, shaky had I grasped the lever and as quietly as I could, slipped inside. Feeling my way around in the darkness, I came across a spot I prayed was hay. After shrugging off my wet jacket, I curled up in an attempt to warm my body as I fell into a deep slumber.

Lazily, I rolled over enjoying the warm covers and fluffy pillow my head rested upon. I allowed the sunlight to warm my face and savored the moment before realizing I was too comfortable for a person who slept on hay. My eyes snapped open and I jolted up in the bed I was now in. The first thing I noticed were the crisp white cotton sheets that smelled like fresh linen. Continuing my search from the bed, I glanced around the room taking in the dresser, rug, small table and chairs in the corner, and at last the large window to my right. Confused, I started to remove the sheets that were connected to my body readying myself to make a run for it, but before my bare feet could touch the plush carpet, there was a soft knock and the door slowly opened. I quickly jerked myself back under the covers waiting to see who was on the other side of the door. Slowly a tall dark-haired boy entered the room carrying a tray full of food. My stomach rumbled. He didn't seem surprised to see me sitting in the bed staring hungrily at the tray, instead he began speaking.

"Good Morning, or should I say good afternoon!" he started cheerfully. " I'm glad to see you're awake! Did you sleep well?" I started to nod my head in reply but he continued, "Did you know you're an extremely heavy sleeper? I carried you all the way from the barn up here." I stared at this boy incredulously as he met my gaze with his deep chocolate orbs. "Well I brought you some lunch, I'm sure you're starving. I hope you don't mind but I brought mine up here as well so you wouldn't have to eat alone." I shook my head and slowly crawled out of the bed before making my way to the small table and chairs I spotted earlier. The boy scrambled over and pulled out a chair and I nodded at him in thanks as I sat down. He grasped the other chair with his large calloused hands and pulled it out before turning it around so the back was facing the table and straddled the small white chair before sitting. He quietly took the tray full of food and offered it to me. I took the tray and dished out half of the fried chicken, mashed potatoes, green beans, and corn before handing the tray back to the boy and hungrily digging into the wonderful plate of goodness. He watched me intensely as he dolled out his portion, took a bite, then spoke.

"I'm Joe by the way. Do you mind me asking what you're doing here?" He stared into my eyes questioningly as I looked up. Shrugging my shoulders, I continued to eat and he continued to stare.

"Okay… where are you from?" he tried again. This time I just kept on eating, since I would be leaving after, there wasn't really a point in giving any information that could be used against me. The bo-Joe's composure fell slightly, but he quickly regained it.

"What or who are you running from?" he tried again and again I continued eating, surprised he was still trying to get me to speak.

"Okay… Why were you in our barn?" This time I decided to speak.

"This isn't really any of your business now is it?" I spoke sharply. Joe looked triumphant before he smirked.

"It's my business when I walk in my barn this morning to find a young, beautiful girl, sleeping on a pile of hay. It's my business after I carried her sleeping figure through the mud and slop and up a flight of stairs to give her a more comfortable place to sleep. It's my business when I made the effort to bring this girl, who might I remind you has trespassed on my land, a hot meal. So babe, if you're not going to thank me the least you can do is tell me why you were in my barn." He countered. Dumbfounded, I struggled to think of something witty but after a minute I knew it was useless.

"It started raining and I needed somewhere dry to sleep," I said quietly, glaring at this boy sitting across from me. "I didn't plan on still being here when you woke up." Joe gave me a smug smile before grabbing a biscuit from this plate and shoving it whole into his mouth.

"Okay. You know babe, you could've just knocked on the door. I would've gladly given a gorgeous girl like you a place to stay." he said with a chuckle. I glared at him again.

"Yeah right, like I'm going to walk up to some strangers house in the middle of the night and say 'hey, I fell asleep behind your house and it started raining. Can you give me a bed to sleep in?' Sorry honey but that ain't my style, and stop calling me babe." I snapped. Joe smirked again knowing he hit a nerve.

"What's wrong **babe**. Never met someone willing to do a good deed?" I scoffed and looked across the room at the white frilly curtains.

"Where I come from, there's no such thing as a good deed." Joe looked taken aback for a moment before speaking softly.

"I'm sorry, I was being a jerk, forgive me. I'll try to respect your request." I looked at him surprised.

"It's okay, and thanks" I said pushing my chair back and standing up. "Well I won't waste anymore of your time. Thanks for the food and shelter." I said turning in preparation to leave.

"Whoa wait, where you going?" Joe asked, looking a little hurt that I was crashing and running.

"What do you mean? I'm leaving. I couldn't possibly keep bothering you." I said confused as to why he would ask such a question.

"Hey, it's not a problem at all. My mom said to tell you to stay as long as you like, we have plenty of room and it's not like we're lacking on space." he said hurriedly, like he was nervous or something. I glanced around the room awkwardly.

"Really I can't, I don't have any clothes or toiletries or anything. I couldn't impose like that." Joe looked at me warmly.

"Not a problem," he stated pulling a sleek black credit card from his pocket. "I got you covered, and don't even think about arguing cause your not getting all this for free. I've been looking for someone to help with the ranch and you just got hired. Consider it a paycheck in advance." I stared up at this tall, dark boy incredulously. I then realized this was the first time I've really looked at him. He was really handsome with dark black hair and black framed glasses. He had on a black leather jacket with a white v-neck underneath, black cowboy boots and a red bandana tied around his head.

"Do all cowboys dress like that?" I asked confused. This was totally different than cowboys I've seen in movies. Joe looked down at me and smirked.

"Only the cool ones," he replied as he draped an arm around my shoulder and led me out the door.

*At the Mall*

"Just get whatever you need. Don't worry about the price, I've got you covered. Remember, you will be working it off." Joe rattled as we entered the crowded place. I took a look around before spotting a store and silently pointed towards it. Joe glanced over to where I had motioned, before pushing me forward slightly in the direction of the store. We walked inside the opened entrance and silently I scanned the place anxiously.

"Are you sure this is okay?" I finally asked, looking up to meet his chocolate orbs that were staring down on me.

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have offered," he replied roughly. "Now go find some clothes, you aren't wearing _that_ after today" he looked at my ratty t-shirt and jeans disgustedly before sweeping his eyes down to my converse. I huffed before shooting him a glare. He looked at me indifferently before speaking. "I have to run somewhere, when I get back you better have some clothes picked out, otherwise I'll have to dress you as if you're a child." I shot him another look.

"I am not a child. I just don't want your money. I'm not a damn charity case" Joe looked at me again his eyes softening slightly.

"This is your paycheck, so don't worry about it being my money." I shrugged, I could see arguing was useless. As Joe turned to leave, he quickly glanced down. "Try not to leave the store, I don't wanna have to run around looking for you." I gave him my word and he left. I turned back around to face the racks of clothes arranged on the floor and began sifting through the closest one.

A while later I spotted Joe entering the store, several bags in hand. Making sure I had a good grip on my armful of clothes, I made my way to him. "Hey," he greeted me. "Did you find everything you need?" I nodded and we made our way to the cashier. Joe pulled out his card and watched as the overly friendly cashier rang up the clothes and flirted with him. Joe looked at my choices before chuckling and I glanced at him.

"What?" I asked slightly offended. Joe looked at me amused before replying.

"If you're going to be working on my ranch, you can not wear these clothes." he shook his head slightly and the cashier handed us the bags. "Get your stuff it's time to hit Cavendars."

I grabbed my bag from the counter and met Joe's stride. "What's a Cavendars?" I asked. Instead of answering Joe just shook his head and made his way to the truck.

* * *

><p><strong>For those of you that don't know, Cavendars is a store located in my hometown (I live in Texas). It is a countrywestern store and the way I described it in my story is exactly what it looks like (:**

**Please review so I know how my writing is! **

**Also if you have any Moe stories, Vampire Diaries (Delena), Twilight (Jacob and Bella) or anything you think I'd enjoy please let me know! I like T and M rated haha I like the kinky stuff;)**

**Carolyn Rose **

**P.S. This is my writer name, I'd like to keep my real name disclosed for privacy purposes, but if you would like any information about me just message me :)  
><strong>


	2. Fire and Gasoline

**So I got a LOT of views on this chapter but I only got one review and I really need to know what ya'll think of this story because if people aren't going to leave comments, suggestions, or ideas then there really isn't a point in posting the story. BTW I have 8 chapters written already and I really wanna post them, so I need to know what ya'll think so I can make changes and edits (:**

**Anywho, here's your next chapter(:**

* * *

><p>We walked into Cavendars and I took in the scenery around me. The walls and counter are built out of wooden logs-real wooden logs-and the clothes racks held clothes that look so…<em>ugly<em>. I started to giggle which soon turned into a full blown laugh. Joe shot me a curious sideways glance. "y-y-you have g-got to be k-k-kidding me" I managed to choke out between giggles. "You are expecting me to wear _that?_ you have a better chance of getting me to become a hooker!" I walked over to a clothes rack and pulled out a plaid shirt before holding it up to my body. "you seriously think I would ever consider wearing this?" I doubled over in laughter and Joe glared at me.

"I didn't make fun of the clothes you chose to buy, and I expect you to show some respect towards what you must wear for work. This isn't an option, you're going to get what I say you need and you will wear it. If you don't like it, keep it to yourself." He said roughly before turning to the racks and pulling out several shirts. I glared back at him offended.

"I never asked to work for you, that's a decision you made. I don't need this crap from you. The only reason I agreed is because I need a place to stay. I don't wanna be a part of this hick ranch but I don't really have a choice at the moment, it's not like I have anything to help me survive on my own right now and I have no place else to go." I countered at him angrily. "I'm going to the truck, you get whatever the hell you want me to have, I don't even care." I said turning and walking out the door.

I stamped towards the truck and jerked the door open before getting in and slamming it shut. I glared out the window angrily ignoring the tears threatening to fall. I blinked them back refusing to give in, I haven't cried since I was seven and I'll be damned if I let some hometown hick break that wall so easily. I continued to glare out the window until something caught my eye. I glanced back to see a police cruiser turning into the empty parking spot next to the truck and my breathing shortened. I quickly slid to the floorboard to keep from being seen.

A few minutes later, Joe yanked the driver side door opened and hopped into the seat angrily. He glanced at me sitting on the floorboard, gave me a what-the-hell look then rolling his eyes and putting the key into the ignition. I silently climbed back onto the passenger seat and buckled up making sure my hair stayed over my right shoulder, in case the cop was still sitting in his car. Only when we had exited the parking lot and turned onto some back road did I allow myself to relax.

We drove back to the house in silence, both of us still fuming from our fight in the store. The tension was becoming unbearable but my stubborn side kicked in and I refused to give into him. Apparently Joe was feeling the exact same way because he looked as if he was about to light the road on fire. Tired of the silence I leaned over and turned the radio on, tuning into a rock station. Just as I was beginning to jam out to my favorite song, the beat abruptly switched to some country noise. I glared at Joe and switched the station back to its original state only for it to be switched back by him just as quickly. Frustrated I hit the power button and commenced to burn a hole into Joe's head for the rest of the ride. As we were entering the driveway, Joe chuckled.

"You know glaring at me isn't going to change anything." I continued to glower at Joe which only seemed to amuse him. He knew he was getting under my skin and he was enjoying it. Smirking he said, "Get your stuff out the truck and take it upstairs. I'm going to go check on the ranch hands and see if my mom's gotten back yet, if not I'm going to need you to help me cook dinner. And stop looking at me like that I don't know how much longer I'll be able to control my laughter." Joe grinned as I huffed and grabbed my bags before stomping up the steps to the inside of the house and heading up the stairs to my- I mean the guest room.

After I finished putting away my new clothes, including the ugly ones, I flopped down on the bed. I searched the room in hopes of something to do. I spotted a weird crinkle in the wall close to the corner of the room. Pushing myself up, I walked closer to it to investigate. As I approached the corner of the room I ran my hand along the wall where the crinkle was, and soon found the mysterious crinkle was a knob. Tentatively I pulled on the knob, and as a result a hidden door began to open. I opened the door wider to enter the darkened area, but just as I was going to take a step, there was a knock at the door. I quickly shut the door and sprinted towards the door before yanking it open.

"Hey, come help me fix supper. My mom's not home yet and the ranch hands will be hungry soon." Joe greeted me.

"Ummm… okay." I said and my stomach rumbled in response. Joe looked down at my stomach then back up into my eyes before chuckling. He turned over his left shoulder and began walking down the hallway towards the spiral staircase leading me to the kitchen. I followed behind.

"So what are we making?" I asked curious, my hungry side getting the better of me.

"Chicken fried steak, green beans, fried potatoes, cornbread and gravy." Joe replied, walking into the kitchen and beginning to pull out ingredients. I watched silently as he began throwing them into various bowls. "you know, helping me cook supper doesn't mean stand there and watch." Joe said lightheartedly as he continued to throw things together and mix them up. He seemed to be over his anger and in a much better mood now.

"I don't know how to cook." I replied, watching as he began to mix things together with a spoon. Joe looked at me for a second before putting the spoon down.

"Come here," he said coolly and I walked over towards him. He picked up a bowl, pan and some ingredients along with a box. "Empty this box into the bowl, then add these eggs and 1/3 a cup of milk. After you do that takes this spoon and mix them together." He said and I quietly did as he told me to do. He watched, stopping me when I just dropped the eggs into the bowl. "you have to crack the eggs first, see." he said patiently picking one up out of the gross goop and cracking it on the side of the bowl and allowing some yellow slime to fall out as he pulled the white shell thing apart. "Be careful to not let the shell get in the mix." I picked up an egg and proceeded to follow Joe's example, then did the same with the third egg. After I mixed the stuff together, Joe showed me how to preheat the oven. While it warmed I emptied the mix into a pan and after it was hot enough I stuck the pan into the oven. Feeling triumphant, I smiled walked over to Joe to see what he was making.

"So, where's your mom?" I asked trying to make conversation as Joe handed me another spoon and instructed me to stir while he began something else.

"She went to the airport to pick up my sisters. They're coming back home for Christmas." he explained. "You'll get to meet them later. They'll be home in time for dinner." I nodded and continued to mix what I guessed was the meat. After Joe finished putting the potatoes in a pan, he took the mix and began to make big patties. I followed his lead and helped him. Afterwards he put the meat in some weird looking powdery stuff before putting it in the pan to fry. I hoisted myself onto the counter and watched carefully as he continued to cook the meal. "Oh, go look on the bar over there," Joe said, nodding in the direction of the bar. I hopped of the counter and walked over to the bar. I looked around and saw a box. I picked it up and showed it to him. "yea that's it. I got that for you while I was at the mall today." he said. I walked back over to the counter and hoisted myself up again. Carefully I opened the box and pulled something out. I turned it over carefully before looking at Joe.

"Joe, I can't take this. You've already given me too much." I said reaching my arm out to give the item back. Joe shook his head.

"It's not just for you. I'm going to need a way to get in touch with you while you're working in the fields. Everyone here has one, keep it on you at all times." Joe replied and I stared down at the iPhone in my hands. "You can put anything you want on it, and use it however you want, but just make sure you always have it so I can keep in touch with you. I've already entered the numbers of the ranch hands, me and mom." I nodded.

"Thank you, for doing this. You know you don't have to right?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I know I don't have to, but it's the right thing to do." he replied flipping the last steak onto a plate. "Now come and help me set the table." Joe said.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think about Joe?<strong>

**What are your feelings towards Miley?**

**Any idea what's going to happen? (Other than the obvious :P)**

**REVIEW!**

**~Carolyn Rose 3  
><strong>


	3. Unexplainable

**Hey guys here's my next chapter! Thank you too lame for a name and Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart for reviewing! It really means a lot(:  
>Speaking of, Everyone needs to go read Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart stories they are freaking AMAZING! I love them! (: <strong>

* * *

><p>Joe! Joe! Can you come help me get this luggage out of the car?" I heard a woman's voice through the door as I set the plate of chicken fried steak on the table. Assuming it was Joe's mom, I turned towards the kitchen door to grab Joe's attention. He nodded at me indicating he heard and began heading towards the door. Not wanting to stand in the house awkwardly alone, I followed him out to the truck to help with the luggage. Joe walked over to the passenger side and embraced one of the two girls standing there then repeated his actions with the other all the while talking and smiling. I walked around to the back of the truck and grabbed a couple of suitcases then started heading towards the house. As I passed by the two girls and Joe, I saw him reach out behind him and grab my arm before dragging me to his side.<p>

"Miley, meet my sisters, Selena and Taylor. Sele, Tay, this is Miley. I found her asleep in our barn this morning. She's staying with us for a while." Joe said and the blonde smiled before stepping closer to give me a hug. I hugged her back hesitantly and at the same time I saw the other one, Selena I think give Joe a questioning look to which he replied back with a shrug. Taylor let go and began rambling to me about how much I will enjoy my stay here and how we're going to be great friends, but I was too busy trying to translate Joe and Selena's silent conversation to pay much attention. Taylor finally turned to Selena to ask her something interrupting her and Joe's conversation. Joe turned to me and motioned me over to meet his mom. "Mom, this is Miley, the girl we found in the barn this morning." He said introducing me. His mom smiled warmly before pulling me into a hug. I realized then that this family must be really close and huggers. I lightly wrapped my arms around her so I didn't seem rude, then pulled back.

"Miley! It's great to see you've decided to stay! You can call me Denise. If you need or want anything please ask me or Joe, don't hesitate!" Joe's mo-Denise said as she walked over to Joe and planted a kiss on his cheek. I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you so much for taking me in. I really don't know where I would be right now if you didn't." I replied honestly, feeling completely at ease talking to her, which is weird for me. Normally I run away from people like this.

"Oh sweetie, it's no trouble. We have plenty of room! Now are we going to stand out here all night talking about you staying or are we going to go eat? I'm starving!" She answered and I giggled. Joe swung his arms around both Taylor and Selena and Taylor grabbed my hand dragging me behind them as Denise led everyone to the house. "Joe, be a doll and ring the bell for the ranch hands. I'm sure they're starving! Miley just wait until you meet them, they'll love you. The best boys I've ever met." Denise said over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen and opening the cabinet to grab glasses for our drinks. Joe walked to the back door walked onto the porch and rang some bell with a complicated tune which I guessed signaled it was time to eat. I stood silently and watched as Taylor walked into the kitchen to help her mother with drinks. Selena took a seat at the table and stared intently at me, making me feel uncomfortable. Joe walked back inside and noticed Selena's intense gaze on me and my growing anxiousness.

"Selly, stop looking at Miley like that. You're going to scare her off and I can't afford to lose my new ranch hand before she even starts working." He spat playfully at her before taking a seat and motioning me over to sit next to him. Selena shot Joe a playful glare in response and muttered a quick apology to me. I suddenly got a feeling that Selena didn't really take to me and made it a mental note to steer clear of her to avoid any confrontation.

A few minutes later, three boys about my age came tramping up the porch. They stopped to pull their muddy boots off then barreled through the door. The curly haired one glanced at me before frowning. "Hey! You took my chair!" flustered I stood quickly only to be yanked back down by Joe.

"Don't pay him any mind, he's just trying to cause a scene. That's just Seth. The blonde is Rick and the other one is Josh. Remember them cause you'll soon be working with them." Joe whispered to me and I nodded then looked at him confused,

"Won't I start working with them tomorrow?" I asked and Joe shook his head.

"You'll start working with me so I can teach you how everything works. When you're not working, you'll be learning how to ride horse back so you can help herd cattle. I'm assuming you've never ridden one before." he replied and I shook my head. I opened my mouth to say something else and Joe focused his attention on me but Taylor walked over and plopped down next to me.

"So Miley, how long are you going to stay?" She asked excitedly bouncing up and down in her seat. I shrugged my shoulders indicating I wasn't sure. "Oh, well when you get finished working tomorrow, do you wanna hang out? I can show you around here! Where everyone goes to hang out after chores and work and the best places to just chill!" She asked hopefully looking at me with such innocent eyes, I couldn't say no.

"Sure, but I have some back horse riding lesson with Joe first." I said motioning towards him and he burst out laughing. I looked at him weirdly. "What?" I asked rudely.

"Nothing. It's just…I'm teaching you to ride horseback not back horse." he replied still laughing as the rest of the group took their seats at the table and I looked down at my plate embarrassed. Joe threw his arm over the back of my chair. "Don't be embarrassed, you didn't know. I shouldn't have laughed, but I just couldn't help myself." he said and the others looked at Joe for a second before digging into the food, piling it high on their plates. Selena kept staring at Joe even as she piled stuff on her plate as if she was trying to figure something out. She quickly darted her eyes towards me but became focused on her plate when she realized I was watching her. Taylor nudged me to gain my attention and handed me a bowl. I scooped out a helping of its contents then passed it onto Joe. He took the bowl from my hands, his fingers brushing over mine. I flinched back slightly and Joe gave me a split second look before muttering a "sorry" under his breath. I nodded quickly and continued to take food from Taylor, scooping it onto my plate and passing it to Joe, being extra careful not to make contact with his hands again.

After two helpings of food from everyone and three from me, Joe, and one of the ranch hands, I don't remember which one, everyone was finished with dinner. Denise stood to start clearing dishes and I rose to help her, only to be shrugged off. "Oh, honey don't worry about this, why don't you go into the living room with everyone. Get to know them, I'm sure they'll be doing something fun." I nodded and exited the dining room. I entered the living room to see the blonde guy and Seth wrestling on the floor, Selena, Taylor, and the other guy were talking about something they wanted to try at the pond, and Joe sitting on the floor. He was leaning against the couch with his arm draped across the cushions. When he saw me, he motioned with his head for me to join him. I walked silently across the floor, ignoring Selena's gaze and being careful not to interfere with the other two boys fighting on the floor. I approached Joe and sat next to him. Seth and the other guy, Rick-finally remembered his name-finished their brawl and came to sit across from Joe and me.

"So where you from?" Rick asked and all eyes turned to me. I'm not a person who likes being the center of attention, so I naturally ducked my head and mumbled something quietly. Joe being the only one who heard jumped in and answered for me.

"She's from up north somewhere. That's all she's said. She doesn't talk much unless she's being a smart ass so I suggest ya'll just continue what you were doing and let her get comfortable here before shootin' off questions." he snapped and my head shot up to stare at him. Apparently none of the others have ever heard him speak like that either cause all eyes turned to him and widened. Joe ignored them and looked back to me. "I'm going to bed. I suggest you do the same 'cause you'll be up early tomorrow mornin' " he said roughly before shrugging away from me to stand, then exited the room. Not really wanting to sit here with a room full of strangers I stood up and followed suit, retiring to my room for the night. As I crawled into bed the hidden door caught my eye. I contemplated opening it but decided to do it later, already having enough excitement for one day.

*Joe's POV*

I entered my bathroom and turned the shower on to allow the water to get hot and walked back into my room to grab some boxers. I walked through the door and wasn't surprised to see Selena who was casually lying on my bed. "Selly, I don't really wanna talk about it, now if you'd excuse me I'm going to take a shower." I said quickly knowing fully well why she was in here. Selena shook her head and I rolled my eyes knowing it would've been to easy and nice to just let me have my peace.

"Joe, what was that downstairs? I've never known you to act that way with anyone, especially someone you don't even know. Normally you act as if you, your family, and your three friends that work here are the only people worth talking to and even sometimes with us it seems you're too good for us." She asked and I just shrugged my shoulders. "Come on, Joe. I know you better than anyone. Talk to me." I looked at Selena for a minute and sighed.

"Sele, my shower's running." I said hoping to avoid this conversation. She nodded .

"And it's going to keep running until you explain to me what's going on." I glared at her and looked away. "Joe. I know you're stubborn but so am I and I'm not leaving until you tell me." I looked at my sister before taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"Sel, I don't know what you want me to say. Hell I don't even know what I want to say. All I know is I walk out to the barn this morning to feed the horses and as I'm crossing over to the stall this little bundle catches my eye. I walk over to investigate and see this beautiful girl. You know me better than anyone, I have never called a girl outside my family beautiful. I can't explain what's going on because I don't even know. All I know is I couldn't just leave her there, believe me I tried but it was like something kept pulling me towards her, like I just had to help her. I'm sorry if you don't approve but this is something I _have _to do, I don't even know why, she's a pain in the ass. She doesn't take kindly to my helping. She's always got something smart to say and it frustrates me. I try to be nice but she just smarts off which pisses me off so of course I act like a jerk, because that's just me, but then she does something and it's completely wrong and innocent and funny and I just wanna talk to her, be nice to her, help her. " Selena looked at me before smirking, getting off the bed and walking silently out the room, which just irritated me to no end. I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at her as she shut the door. The pillow hit the door and fell to the ground with a soft _thud_. I glared at the closed door before turning on my heel and going back to the bathroom to take my shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Selena and Miley will become friends or do you think Selena is too standoffish?<strong>

**How do you think they'll become friends or why do you think she's too standoffish?**

**What do you want to see in the upcoming chapters?**

**REVIEW! Please? It really helps!**

**Read ** **Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart Stories!**

**~Carolyn Rose**


	4. Entertainment Ain't Free

**Hey Guys,**

**I'm so sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I've been busy with school, then had a death in the family, and then some personal issues arose and I didn't really wasn't in a place to be posting chapters. Anyways, here's the next chapter! **

* * *

><p>*Joe's POV*<p>

The rooster crowed and I rolled over in my bed. Sleepily I sat up, yawned, and stretched out all my stiff muscles and joints. I reached over and turned on the lamp to my right before putting my bare feet to the plush carpet. I stood and walked over to the closet, grabbed a pair of jeans, a shirt, and my boots and after I got dressed I grabbed my hat off it's hook by the door and slid it onto my head. I quietly opened my door, being careful not to wake my sisters and walked across the hallway to Miley's bedroom door. I knocked quietly and was answered by a small snore. I opened the door and approached Miley's bedside.

"Miley, hey, it's time to get up." I said and she groaned before pulling the covers over her head and snuggling down deeply into them. I sighed realizing she was going to make this difficult and reached down. Grabbing the edge of her cover, I gave a big yank, pulling them off. I was given a good kick in the thigh as a response. Finally I reached down, grabbed her by the arms and pulled her up. Her eyes shot open and she cringed back roughly. I automatically tightened my hold on her arms to keep her from falling back.

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! I'll get up!" she cried. Stunned I dropped my hold on her and she began scrambling out of bed quickly and running to her closet. Frantically she grabbed some clothes and began undressing. I quickly shielded my eyes.

"Whoa! Wait a second. You can wait until I exit the room!" I said. She stopped abruptly as if she just realized I was standing there and her arms fell limply to her side. I walked over to her slowly, ignoring the fact that she was standing there with just a t-shirt and her underwear on. "Miley, are you alright?" I asked unsure of what just happened. Miley looked at me wide eyed for a minute then slowly took in her surroundings as if she was just realizing where she was.

"y-yea. I-I'm good. Sorry I didn't mean to freak out like that" she apologized and walked towards her bathroom and began brushing her teeth. I watched her carefully and knowing she wasn't going to offer anymore explanation, I turned towards the door and exited to allow her to get ready.

Ten minutes later, Miley descended down the stairs, her boots appearing first. When she reached the ground, she looked flustered. I opened my mouth to say something but she shot me a glare. "I don't wanna hear it! I know I look ridiculous. No need to rub it in." She snapped and I chuckled

"On the contrary, I was going to tell you that the style fit you rather well." I countered. She looked at me skeptically, the slightest hint of a blush gracing her cheeks. "Come on, I got a lot to teach you." I said and Miley headed for the door with me following close behind her.

"I am NOT doing that." Miley said stubbornly and I rolled my eyes. If she didn't shut up and do just one thing I asked her to do, I swear I'm going to smack her. Okay maybe not smack her but I'm going to lose my temper.

"It's not an option. You have to clean out the horses stables." I said trying to remain calm. Miley just looked at me defiantly and shook her head. I sighed frustrated, "Miley, in the time it's taken you to argue, you could've been finished." I said trying to remain calm.

"In the time it's taken you to argue with me, you could've done it yourself." She countered and that was the end of it.

"Damn it Miley, if you don't shut up and do your job, I'm going to lay you over my lap and give you a whoopin, and don't think I won't cause I've given plenty of 'em to Selly and Taylor. I'm not puttin' up with you and your shit today! Now just do what I ask!" I yelled throwing wire cutters down and storming towards her. She looked at me harshly.

"Hah, I'd like to see you try!" She countered. I took another step towards her and grabbed her arm. Her façade fell and she shrank back. I ignored the action and drug her over to the corner of the barn and grabbed the switch hanging on the rack. Miley continued to fight back.

"Ow! Joe your hurting me!" she screamed "Please! I'm sorry! I'll do what you ask!" I looked down at her darkly and only then did I realize she was in tears. "Really Joe! I'm sorry! Please! Don't hit me I'm sorry!" she continued. I dropped the switch, feeling like a ass and pulled her closer to me. "I'm sorry! Really I'm sorry!" she continued and I wrapped my arms around her small frame. She continued to sob and yell out apologies. Josh walked into the barn at that moment but stopped short when he saw the scene in front of him and quickly turned and ran out. I heard him yelling at the others to go on and do the other chores and they'd come back later. I silently thanked him. Miley continued to shake in my arms and I sat down on the bale of hay behind me. I cradled her face in my hands and wiped away her tears.

"Shh, Miley. It's okay, I won't hit you. Just calm down. Please!" I pleaded. I don't know what was wrong with me, but seeing her cry was breaking my heart. "Mi, please! Just calm down!" I said frantically not sure how to handle the situation. Miley finally started calming down and her eyes met mine. "Shh... It's okay I'm not going to hit you." I said again. Miley nodded and I wiped the remaining tears from her face with the pads of my thumbs. She quietly shook herself from my grasp, walked over to the stall and grabbed her rake before starting to clean out the stalls. Feeling guilty, I walked over to the fridge we kept in a small room and grabbed her a bottle of water. "Here. Drink this" I said quietly. Miley glanced over her shoulder at me holding out the bottle, turned around slowly, and took the bottle from my hands. She opened it and drank it thirstily avoiding my gaze. "Miley, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Miley nodded still refusing to meet my gaze. Feeling like I lost some kind of trust she had in me, I took her face in my hands again. She tried to sink away but I wouldn't let her. "Mi, please! I feel awful, how can I make it up to you?" I asked my eyes pleading into hers. She looked at me questioningly as if she was trying to figure out if I was being for real. Then something in her eyes clicked, and they got brighter.

"Can you just hold me for a minute, please?" she asked quietly and I reached out and pulled her against my chest. She wrapped her arms around my waist and just relaxed into my embrace. We sat like that for a while and when she pulled away she smiled at me and whispered "thanks" before turning to continue her work. I looked at her confused.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you ask me to do that?" I asked bewildered. Miley turned to me and smiled.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh at me." I nodded and she continued. "When you pulled me into your arms earlier, I had this feeling. It was like you were really concerned about me and you really cared. I've never had that feeling before so when you asked how you could make it up to me, I just wanted to have that feeling again. It's the best feeling I've ever had. No one's ever made me feel like that. I don't know why I'm telling you this cause I never tell people how I feel but, for some reason I feel like I can trust you. I've never felt like I could trust anyone, but with you I know I can." she spilled.

"You trust me?" I asked confused and she nodded. "What will you do if I broke your trust someday?" I asked curious of her answer.

"Trusting in you was my decision. Proving me right is your choice." she answered before turning back to her work. "I'm taking a chance on you Joe. This isn't something I've ever done and it's very new to me, and it's going to take time. Please don't make me regret it." I smiled and my heart swelled. She trusts me. Miley trusts me! "Oh, and I like what you called me earlier. Mi. It makes me feel like I belong somewhere." She said and my smile widened.

"Good to know." I said picking up my wire cutters to cut the wire off bales of fresh hay to add to the stalls.

"So just put your left foot in the stirrup here, put your left hand on the horn of the saddle here, and your right hand on the end of the saddle here," I said guiding her hands to where they needed to be. "Once you have your foot in the stirrup hoist yourself up and swing your right leg over the saddle." Miley nodded and her tongue poked out the side of her mouth as she concentrated on mounting Star, our gentlest horse. She did everything I said and hoisted herself up, but when she swung her leg over, she didn't remove her right hand from the saddle and ended up flipping over onto the ground on the other side. Panicked I scrambled to the other side to help her up. "Mi, you okay?" She nodded pulling herself off the ground. She had a smug of dirt on her cheek and I leaned over to wipe it off. Miley pushed my arm away and stuck her tongue out again. I heard people chuckling behind us as Miley attempted to mount the horse again but slid off the other see Seth, Rick, and Josh standing on the fence railing watching us.

"Hey Joe! You should just give up! There's no way you're going to bring the country out of a city girl!" Seth yelled to me. Rick and Josh laughed and I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back on Miley, continuing to coach and encourage her.

"Hey, how many tries does it take for a city girl to mount a horse? I'm thinking 20." Rick asked.

"I'm going to say a dozen, but I'm just being nice." Josh said and Seth shook his head.

"We'll never know, she'll get frustrated and give up." Seth replied and all three guys looked at each other before smiling.

"Are we willing to put 10 on it?" Rick asked and the others nodded before shaking on it. Miley finally being frustrated walked over to them.

"And if I mount the horse in less tries than you all think. Who get's the money?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. I chuckled and Seth grinned.

"We'll pay you City, how about that?" Seth asked as he bent to the ground to pick up a stray piece of hay before sticking it into his mouth to chew on. Miley smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Deal." She walked back over to Star. "Joe, can you move? I don't want them saying you helped me up." she said to me and I walked over to the fence where the other guys were standing.

"Ya'll done pissed her off ya know." I said leaning back against it and propping my right foot on the bottom rail.

"Yea, it's great entertainment." Seth said before turning his attention to Miley. She was standing next to the horse, look of determination on her face and she prepared to mount. She carefully followed all the steps I gave her earlier and this time she slung herself onto the horse with ease. I grinned and then laughed at the audible gasps that came from the three young men behind me. Miley turned around and grinned before turning around and whispering something in the horses ear. After a minute she urged the horse forward then Star began galloping. Miley urged Star to turn and ran along the fence line past the four of us, reaching out to grab Seth's hat off his head and sliding it on her own in the process. The smile on my face widened as I turned to see Seth's glum expression and the other two digging in their pockets for the ten promised to Miley. Miley trotted back over to us and came to a halt before dismounting the horse. Seth scowled before leaning over and snatching his hat back. "Didn't anyone ever tell you not to mess with a cowboy and his hat?" He mumbled pulling out his ten and all three boys handed the money to Miley.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that entertainment ain't free?" Miley countered grinning at the three boys in front of her. Josh and Rick chuckled and Seth shot them a glare before turning to Miley.

"Welcome to the ranch, City."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is wrong with Miley?<strong>

**Any ideas on what could happen later on?**

**I'm going to ask for 5 reviews before I upload the next chapter please(: I'm a needy person**

**Don't forget to check out **Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart **Stories! They're AMAZING!**

**~Carolyn Rose**


	5. Once You Start To Love Her

*Joe's POV*

I heard the dinner bell ring and set down the bale of hay I was carrying. I brushed my hands off on my pants and slid my phone out of my pocket to shoot Miley a text informing her. She and Taylor had gone down to the pond a while ago and no one had seen or heard from them since. I slid my phone back into my pocket as I made my way out the barn. I saw Josh, Seth, and Rick approaching as I exited and stopped to wait for them.

"So how you gonna get her attention?" Rick was asking as they approached me and Seth shrugged.

"I don't know man, I'll just have to turn on my charm." he replied and I shook my head. Seth had been after Selena for God knows how long and it wasn't a secret that Selena liked Seth, she's just to chicken to admit it. We started walking towards the house hungry for dinner and I felt my phone buzz. I quickly pulled it out to read the text.

**Okay, on our way. I'm starving! =V **I chuckled to myself before replying.

_So you're going to eat me? _Smiling I walked into the house and walked into the kitchen to help Selly with the drinks, my phone buzzed again,

**Yea, I think I am =) **I chuckled before replying.

_I don't think that's an appropriate way to thank someone who got you off the street. _

**No, your probly right…**

_I am =)_

**So what is the appropriate way to thank you? **

_I'll let you know =P _

"You know if you like the girl, you should just tell her" Selena said and I jumped realizing she had been looking over my shoulder at our conversation.

"I don't like her like that." I denied shaking my head stubbornly. Selena looked at me skeptically.

"Really Joe? You honestly think I'm going to believe that? I saw how you were with her today. You've only known this girl for two days and you're already whipped. I've never seen you take to anyone so quickly before." Selena replied with a smirk. I looked at Selena then shook my head. It wasn't worth fighting with Selena over, I knew how I felt and I definitely did not have a thing for a girl I met only the day before.

Selena and I walked into the dining room, drinks in hand. I saw Miley and Taylor were already back and sitting at the table next to each other. I noticed Miley still had the dirt streak from earlier on her cheek; it was cute. Then I noticed Seth was sitting next to Miley. In my chair. He was talking to her and she giggled and nodded. I silently set the drinks on the table and took the seat across from Miley. Selly took hers next to me and once everyone was situated we began eating.

Everyone finished dinner and had moved onto dessert. We were laughing and having a great time. Even Miley joined in on the conversations. She's taken to the family so quickly, it's as if she were made to be in this family. I watched intently as Seth slung his arm over the back of Miley's chair, he leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she blushed before giggling. My hands clenched into fists on my lap ready to punch the lights out of Seth when I heard Selly's quiet but sharp intake of breath. I glanced over to see she had witnessed the whole Seth and Miley scene. She looked at me quickly before looking down and becoming very interested in her dessert. I leaned closer to her.

"You know, if you really like the boy, you should tell him." I said mimicking the speech she gave me earlier. Selena shot me a glare.

"You know very well why I don't." she spat before excusing herself from the table. She picked up her dishes and made her way to the kitchen. I focused my attention back on Miley and Seth. He said something to her quietly and Miley shook her head before standing up and proceeding to walk out the room. Seth went after her. I stood up curiously and followed the couple to the living room.

"Miley, Come on just one date!" Seth protested and Miley shook her head heading towards the front door. Seth crossed the room and grabbed her wrist. Miley shrank back and turned to look at him.

"Please let go." Miley said quietly.

"Not until you tell me why not" Seth said desperately. I took a step closer to them and Miley saw me over Seth's shoulder, her eyes telling me to stop and let her take care of the situation herself.

"Seth, please, I don't want to! You're a great guy, but you've only known me for a couple days. Plus, I don't think this is going to go anywhere. We're only going to be friends." Seth tightened his grip on her wrist and Miley shrank back once again.

"Miley, please just gi-" Seth didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before I stormed over and grabbed his arm that was attached to the hand he had on Miley. I pushed him back roughly and stood between him and Miley.

"Seth, she said no! Give it a rest!" I said lowly, dangerously. Seth looked from me to Miley then back at me.

"Come on man, I was just tryin-" I interrupted him.

"I don't care what you were trying to do. She said no." I said with a warning tone to my voice. Seth looked into my eyes before realizing what he was doing.

"Oh, shit. Miley I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off pushy. Forgive me?" he asked earnestly and Miley pushed me aside. She walked up to Seth and gazed at him with an intensity I've never seen. He looked back at her eyes full of apology.

"Okay," she finally said. "You're forgiven." and Seth grinned before wrapping his arms around her in a hug, not noticing Miley wincing.

"Thanks!" he said before leaving the room. Miley turned to look at me.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked harshly walking closer and I looked down to meet her stare.

"He obviously wasn't listening to you so I intervened." I answered nonchalantly. Miley glared at me.

"I didn't ask for your help. I was taking care of it." She replied and I returned her glare.

"And you were failing. Excuse me for trying to help you." Miley huffed. "Mi, I see the way you react when someone's hands touch you." I said and I reached my hand out to touch her arm. She flinched back but tried to play it off. "I don't know what happened to you," I continued removing my hand from her arm "but I don't like seeing you uncomfortable and if I see anyone making you feel that way, I'm going to intervene." I said and Miley looked up into my eyes with the same intensity as she did with Seth just a few minutes before.

"Why?" she asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm still trying to figure that out." I answered before walking out the room and up the stairs. I walked into my room and shut the door before leaning against it throwing my head back. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I asked myself. I walked over to the door in the corner and disappeared behind it.

*Miley's POV*

I walked back into the dining room and was met by a bouncing Taylor. I giggled and linked arms with her as she led me towards the kitchen. We walked in and Selena was standing at the sink washing dishes quietly as if she were in her own world. Feeling slightly awkward standing there considering I haven't really talked to her yet I turned to the opposite counter and began spooning extra food into containers. Taylor walked up next to me and began mimicking my actions.

"She's upset with you." Taylor said quietly and I glanced over my shoulder at Selena.

"What did I do?" I asked and Taylor put her spoon down to look at me.

"Aren't you going on a date with Seth?" She asked before continuing. "She's liked him for a long time but has always been too afraid to tell him. I think she's more upset with herself you know. She knows there's no way you could've known her feelings for him but it still hurts, to see the guy she's practically in love with has moved on." I shook my head quickly.

"Tay, I'm not going on a date with Seth. I don't even like him like that." I said still shaking my head.

"You won't convince her of that." Taylor said before picking up the spoon and continuing what she was doing. I inwardly groaned and walked over to Selena.

"Hey, can we talk?" I asked nervously. Selena looked up from what she was doing and nodded. I grabbed her arm and drug her into the living room. We quietly sat on the couch. I took a deep breath,

"Look, I feel really awkward cause we haven't had a real conversation yet but I just want to let you know that I'm not going on a date with Seth." I said quickly and Selena looked at me curiously.

"And you felt the need to tell me this because?" She said slowly, confusion on her face.

"I saw how you watched us at dinner, I just felt like it's something you needed to hear." I said feeling extremely awkward. Selena sat there quietly for a moment.

"You know, I wasn't sure I was going to like you when I first met you yesterday. Don't take it personally I'm like that with a lot of people, but I think we may actually become friends." She said before smiling. I mirrored her grin. "You don't know this but I've noticed a change in Joe these past two days. I think it's because he met you. I'm not going to say anything about it but I just want to tell you, be patient. I know he can be a pain in the ass but he's been through a lot. Don't mess him up any more than he already is." She said and I nodded not sure what exactly it was she's talking about.

"Thanks Selena, I think I'm going to go to bed now." I said standing up. I walked out the room and up the staircase to my room. I turned on the shower and walked back into my room to grab a tank and some boy shorts. I stepped into the hot waterfall and let it wash all my stress and worries away; I just enjoyed the feeling of the water.

Once I got finished, I walked into my room and over to the dresser before picking up a hairbrush. I slowly brushed my hair out when I noticed the mysterious door in the corner. I put my brush down and walked over to it. I grabbed the knob and pulled on it slowly. There was a small _click_ and then the door opened slightly. I opened the door a little further and peered inside. There was a dark hallway with a faint light at the end and I hesitantly stepped inside. I put my hand on the wall and began walking forward slowly towards the light. The light became brighter as I descended down the hallway and I soon came to a doorway. I stepped inside the room slowly…

"Miley? What are you doing in here?" I heard a voice and froze.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo...I only got one review...That's REALLY depressing considering I'm trying really hard to update regularly, which is a very difficult task. I take 14 hours of college classes and I work, not to mention all the homework and tests that come with my classes. I'm currently working on writing chapter 9, but if I don't start getting reviews, I don't see any reason to continue this story...I'm going to ask for 5 reviews once again. <strong>

**On a brighter note:**

**How do you feel about Selena and Miley?**

**Who do you think is in the room with Miley?**

**What are your thoughts?**


	6. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

"Miley? What are you doing in here?" Miley froze.

"I-uh-I-I uh-," Miley stammered trying to get the words out. "I'm sorry Selly. I just saw this door in my room and was curious." she said turning to face the long wooden table. I stood from my chair and walked over to her.

"Oh, I forgot about that door." I said, peering down into Miley's blue eyes.

"I'll just leave now." she said turning back towards the door, but I caught her arm.

"No, you don't have to." I said hoping she would stay. Miley turned back to me slowly and a smile crept onto her face. She walked over to where I just was and sat in the chair. I watched Miley carefully as she picked up a book and began flipping through the pages.

"What is this place?" She murmured, and I walked over behind her chair and looked over her shoulders.

"A room." I answered sarcastically, a playful note to my voice and she shot me a look before picking the book up and reaching around her right shoulder to smack me with it. I chuckled. "This room is where all our family secrets about the ranch are kept. My ancestors always kept a journal that explained the business in great detail. Any hardships the ranch went through are recorded, as well as all the financial information. It also holds the family history, where everyone originated from and all the background information on my ancestors spouses. This room here, is my favorite room in the house. It's my own secret getaway." I rambled and Miley looked up at me intently.

"What do you mean by 'secret getaway'?" She asked putting air quotes around my words. I smiled and looked down at her.

"No one but me knows this place exists. Well you do now but I trust you to keep it secret. My grandpa brought me here and told me about this place before he passed away. Joe inherited the ranch when he was thirteen, but I was given all the secrets. When Joe needs advice, he comes to me." I said opening up to her. It felt good letting someone else in on my secret.

"Why didn't he just leave it to your father?" Miley asked curiously and I went rigid. Miley noticed and looked back down at the book. "Sorry, you don't have to tell me." I shook my head.

"No, it's okay. You'll find out eventually. My dad left us when I was seven. He said he hated being 'tied down'. He's never kept in touch nor has he bothered to pay child support." I spat out the last sentence angrily. Miley looked back up at me.

"Well at least you knew your father, that you had one." she said and I looked back down at her.

"Yea, even if he's a lousy excuse for one, I guess that's better than not knowing my dad at all." I said pulling out the chair to Miley's right and sitting down. "If I'm afraid someone I care about is going to leave soon or is going to get upset with me, I shut out. It's how I deal with my fear. That's why I haven't had the courage to tell Seth I like him. I kinda found out it was obvious I had feelings for him when you voluntarily told me nothing was going on. Thanks for that." I said and Miley stared deeply into my eyes. "So, I gave you my story. What's yours?" I asked and Miley shut her eyes. She let out a deep breath.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me it does not leave this room. I don't want anyone else to know, especially Joe." She said seriously and I nodded. "I'm an orphan. My mom didn't want me and when I was born she dumped me at some orphanage. I grew up there, never found a family that could deal with me. My caretaker, Roy, was abusive. Mentally, physically, and to some of the girls in the house, sexually. He never raped me cause the one time he tried, I lit his pants on fire." Selena looked at me crazily. "I keep a lighter with me wherever I go, for protection. Because of that, Roy beat me daily. Sometimes the beatings were so bad that I couldn't get up when he'd finish. I left because I couldn't stand to be around there anymore. I lit the orphanage on fire, and ran. Now, police are looking for me. I don't know why they bother. I turn eighteen in a month so it's not like they could drag me back. As for the fire, they found a gas leak, I created, they and said it was the cause so I'm not in any legal trouble, just a runaway." She said. Her shoulders inched up a little more and I could tell she was glad to finally get the story off her chest. I pulled Miley in for a hug.

"Miles, why don't you want to tell Joe? I'm sure he'd understand. It might help." I said hoping she would take my advice. Miley shook her head.

"Sel, I don't want him to know. I'm afraid he'll think I'm a bad person. Besides, what kind of guy like Joe would ever want to help a runaway orphan who lights buildings and people on fire?" she asked and I felt a pang in my chest.

"Oh honey, Joe's not going to judge you! You did what you had to do to get out of that awful place. Sometimes in order to survive you have to destroy." I said pulling Miley back to me for another hug. She wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed. I know Joe has, but Roy is the reason I shy away from guys hands. Joe's only the second boy that's ever touched me and doesn't make me flinch. I don't know why but I can trust him. I know I've only known him for a couple days but I feel comfortable with him. Is that weird?" I shook my head knowing exactly what she meant. "It's like when I awoke in that bed, and Joe walked in the room, there was a connection. A force pulling us together and it's too strong to ignore. I know he feels that force too by the way he acts around me." She said and I nodded.

"Maybe you should go talk to him. I know he was real upset by what happened earlier." Miley nodded and stood up. She walked over to the entrance before turning around.

"Selly, thanks. I'm glad I was able to talk to you." I nodded as she turned to walk away. When she exited the room I smiled. Miley and I had a connection now that no one could break and I was happy to have a friend like her.

*Miley's POV*

I walked down the hall to Joe's room and knocked on the door. He didn't answer so I turned the knob slowly and poked my head in. I heard the shower running and assumed he was in the bathroom. Opening the door wider, I walked inside, shutting the door behind me. I inhaled deeply loving the smell of Joe, earth and his cologne. I smiled to myself and walked over to his bed making myself comfortable. I pulled his blankets around me and resting my head on his pillow. I listened to the water run and chuckled at his loudly off-key singing. As I rested there I closed my eyes to intake all the wonderfully new feelings surrounding me.

*Joe's POV*I stepped out of the shower, dried off and slid on my boxers. As I hung the towel over the shower, I opened the bathroom door, and then entered my room. I walked over to my bed ready for a good nights sleep and was surprised. Miley was laying on my bed asleep. I smiled to myself and sat carefully on the edge. I watched her for a while but soon became sleepy. Not having the heart to wake Miley, I stood and walked around to the opposite side and carefully slid in next to her. I rolled to face her and she snuggled deep into my chest. Unable to stop myself I wrapped my arm carefully around her waist. The movement startled her and she jolted up.

"Oh!" I chuckled lightly and she turned to look at me. "Joe! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep!" I shook my head and patted the space next to me letting her know it was alright and she was welcome to lay beside me. She laid back down facing me. "Joe, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I know you were just trying to protect me." She said as she moved her hand around between us. When she found my hand, she wound her fingers through mine. I looked down at our intertwined hands for a moment then smiled and looked back at her.

"It's okay Mi, I shouldn't have assumed you wanted my help." She smiled lightly and leaned up. Pressing a kiss to my cheek, she muttered a goodnight and began to get up. I grasped her hand tighter. "You're welcome to stay here by me, if you want." I said hoping she would. Miley looked at me, a playful smile on her lips as if she were going to make a remark. She thought better of it and nodded before settling back down on the bed and snuggling deep into my chest as she laid her head on my outstretched arm. She disentangled our hands only to reach out with her left to grasp my right which was supporting her head. I laid my left hand on her hip and she reached over with her right hand and grasped mine before pulling it across her stomach. We fell asleep with our hands intertwined and me with a smile on my face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. Looks like things are heating up between Miley and Joe ;) Don't worry I won't make ya'll wait too much longer for the other stuff I just needed to get a base and foundation for the story. Keep in mind too that it's really only been a few days since they've met so in that sense things are moving kinda fast. I wanna thank Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart for being a regular reviewer of this story, giving me advice and her input AND for telling her readers about it! Ya'll should definitely check her stories out! That means SO MUCH to me! (: 3 <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! I work really hard to write these chapters and I really want to know what you think. **

**Were ya'll surprised it was Selena behind the door?**

**What did you think of Miley's story? What about Selena's?**

**REVIEW!**

**~Carolyn Rose**


	7. Cowboys and Angels

**I only got 2 reviews :( That's really depressing considering all the views and hits I get. Can ya'll PLEASE Review!**

* * *

><p>*2 Weeks Later *<p>

*Miley's POV*

I heard a rumble in my sleep and a few moments later a quick flash lit up behind my closed lids, followed by a loud _crack_. I jolted to a sitting position in my bed and my eyes flew open. There was another flash followed by a rumble. I quickly scrambled out from under my covers and flew across the room to my closed door. I yanked it opened and quietly sprinted towards the end of the hall. I knocked on the door slightly and opened it slowly. I poked my head into Joe's room to see his bathroom light on and the door shut. Taking the opportunity and ran across the floor and leaped onto his bed before scrambling under the covers. The toilet flushed and I heard the door creak open. The light blinded me momentarily as I looked up into Joe's face. He had a bewildered look on his face as he approached the bed. I looked up at him and he looked down at me for a moment before smirking.

"You know, normal people roll over in their own beds and go right back to sleep when they wake up in the middle of the night." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"I don't like thunderstorms." I said in a whisper and Joe chuckled.

"I kinda figured that when I heard someone sprinting across the room and hit the bed with a loud thud." He said and I grinned sheepishly.

"Can I stay here til it's over?" I asked giving him my best pout. Joe chuckled again lowly and crawled in the bed before wrapping his arms around me. Awake now and unable to go back to sleep I turned to face Joe. He looked into my eyes and smiled softly, and I started feeling warm. I smiled in return before snuggling close to him and closing my eyes and fell into a slumber, I felt him place a soft kiss on the top of my head and smiled to myself as I drifted into unconsciousness

*Joe's POV*

I took in the contours of Miley's face as she slept, making sure to memorize every feature. Her long eyelashes almost touched her cheek when her eyes were closed and she had a natural rosy color to her cheeks. Her nose turned up slightly and was adorable. I smiled to myself and swept my gaze down her body making note of her curves and amazingly long legs then looked back at her face. I laid there for a long while just watching Miley sleep. Soaking in everything, noticing how her troubled look seemed to have disappeared. I slowly reached out with my left hand and lightly ran the back of it across her face. Miley smiled slightly and reached up with her right hand and grabbed mine before intertwining our fingers. I chuckled lightly and pulled her closer to me before falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>I rolled over sleepily as the rooster crowed and my feet hit the soft mesh of the carpet. Walking over to my drawers I gathered my clothes and changed quickly. I walked over to the bed to awaken Miley, but she looked so peaceful, I decided to give her the day off and let her sleep. Quietly I walked out the door, shutting it tightly behind me, and headed downstairs for breakfast.<p>

As I sat down I saw Taylor and Selena enter. They muttered a good morning and took the two seats across from me. Josh, Rick and Seth followed minutes later, entering through the screen door at the back of the house.

"Joe, One of the colts needs some worm medicine, and Betsy's disappeared. I think she went off and had her calf." Seth informed me as he sat down. I nodded and let him know I'd have the medicine ready to give him after I finished eating, and that I'd go looking for the calf after I mucked the stalls. Rick sat next to me with his bowl of oatmeal.

"Where's Miley?" I went into her room this morning to get her help with the fences but she wasn't there." he asked before taking a huge bite.

"She had a rough night. I decided to give her the day off and let her sleep." I said picking at my cereal. Rick looked at me for a moment before locking eyes with Josh. They both chuckled and continued eating. I chose to ignore them and picked up my bowl before heading to the sink. I rinsed it out and headed towards the barn to start cleaning the stalls.

I finished mucking out the last stall and turned around to see Miley standing in the doorway. I smiled at her and walked into the storage room to put away my tools. I picked up my wire cutters and walked back out. "Did you sleep well?" I asked as I began to cut the wires of a hay bale for the stalls. Miley nodded and walked over next to me.

"Thanks. You didn't have to let me sleep you know." She said and I nodded.

"I know, but you looked so peaceful. I didn't want to bother you." I said shrugging. Miley bent over and began gathering hay to lay out in the stalls. I followed after her and helped her. "I have to go find a calf when I finish up here. Wanna come with?" I asked and she glanced at me.

"Sure, as long as the ranch hands don't need my help." She said and I shook my head.

"I told them I gave you the day off." I said nonchalantly and she gave me a questioning look.

"Why? I mean I'm grateful but what about earning my keep?" she asked and I looked at her.

"I figured you've worked really hard the past couple weeks. You deserve a break. Besides it's hot out, I thought after we checked on the calf we'd head down to the lake." Miley gave me a questioning look.

"The lake?" she asked and I chuckled.

"Yea, well it's really just this humongous pond we've got back in the woods. You'd only know it exists if you lived around here. It's huge and secluded." I said and Miley smiled.

"Okay." She said trying to contain her excitement and I smiled as she continued to spread hay through the stalls. After we finished we headed back into the house to change into our swimsuits and soon we were on our way to swim.

As we arrived Miley grinned before yanking her white v-neck off and running towards the dock. She sprinted across the wooden floor and leapt into the air before doing a back flip and diving effortlessly into the water. I smiled and ran after her. I hit the water as soon as she came up for a breath and she ended up getting a mouth full of water. I emerged chuckling and she glared at me before ducking under the water. Worried she was upset I searched for her only to be surprised when she shot out of the water and on top of my back. I gasped and she erupted into a fit of giggles. Cynically I grabbed a hold of her legs and held tightly as I let myself fall backwards into the water with Miley under me.

"Joe!" She yelled as she resurfaced and I sent her an innocent look. She smiled and relaxed in the water letting herself stay afloat. I swam over to the dock and grabbed my jeans and Miley's discarded v-neck and grabbed her wrist.

"Come on, I wanna show you something." I said and she glanced at me questioningly, before following as I led her through the pond. I got to the land on the opposite side of the dock and hoisted myself out of the water before helping Miley out as well. We threw our clothes on then I grabbed her hand and drug her through the thick trees and brush. She stumbled along the path, questioning me but I just ignored her. Finally I reached my destination. I looked at the dark cave for a moment before walking inside. Miley looked at it skeptically and hesitated. I walked back to her and took her hand once again, ignoring the butterflies that erupted in my stomach. "It's okay, this is what I wanted to show you." I said and pulled her slowly into the cave. She followed me along as I led her through a winding and confusing path, that I had memorized over the years. Soon we entered a large open area. It would have been pitch black, but a hole at the top of the cave allowed enough sunlight in to see. Miley looked around then gasped as she saw the twinkling and shimmering scene in front of her.

"Joe, are those diamonds?" she asked walking towards the wall of the cave and I nodded as I walked to stand behind her. She reached out slowly and put her hand along the wall, feeling the roughness as it slid across the wall. "How long have you known that these have been here?" she asked, her gaze still focused on the wall and I shrugged.

"Since I was a small child." I answered taking in her reaction and trying to read her face.

"You've never told anyone these were here? Do you know what all you could have if you reported these?" She asked and I nodded before placing my hand over Miley's, which was still on the wall. She turned to face me and I interlaced our fingers.

"It didn't feel right. This is their home, and I find myself awestruck every time I walk in here." I said and Miley looked up at me.

"Thanks for showing me this. It's amazing, isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen?" she asked staring into my eyes. I gazed into her ocean colored orbs.

"No."

"How can you say that?"

"Cause I'm looking at the most beautiful thing I've ever seen right now" I whispered to her as I leaned against her pressing her to the wall of the cave, our hands still interlaced. She looked at me dumbfounded and I lowered my head. I glanced at her lips for a moment then back into her eyes only to find her staring at my lips. I ducked my head lower and captured her lips in mine letting my eyes closer. She responded hesitantly at first then let go of my hand to place her hands inside my belt loops and pull me closer. I reached up and cradled her face in my hands, pushing her harder into the wall. The kiss intensified going from sweet and slow to hard and hungry. I bit at her lip and swept my tongue over her mouth demanding for the entrance that was granted immediately. We battled for a while before pulling away breathless. I stared into Miley's eyes panting and she looked at me before biting her lip. I leaned forward and planted a chaste kiss to her mouth before grabbing her hand.

"Come on baby, I think we should head back to the house now." I said and Miley nodded, allowing me to lead her out.

*Miley's POV*

We entered the house and made our way upstairs. I told Joe I was going to take a shower and I would be down soon before disappearing behind my door. As I showered I thought about our moment at the cave and smiled. I finished bathing, dried off and got dressed. I glanced out the window to see the sheriff's car pulling out of the driveway. Confused I hurried downstairs to check on Joe.

"Joe! Hey! What's going on I just saw the sheriff pulling out of the driveway and-" I stopped short as I hit the bottom of the staircase and was met with an extremely pissed off looking Joe. He was holding a sheet of paper in his hand but he spoke before I could get a look at it.

"Do you want to tell me what the hell this is?" he asked menacingly shaking the paper in his clenched fist. I looked at it and immediately recognized the flyer. It was my runaway flyer.

"Joe, I can explain!" I pleaded and he glared at me.

"Your damn right you can. Start talking. No. More. Secrets." he growled and I cowered away from him.

* * *

><p><strong>Joe's Pissed.<strong>

**Finally got that first kiss (: What did ya think of it? Worth the wait?**


	8. I Just Gotta Walk Away Sometimes

**So I haven't updated because I've been extremely busy what with Finals and all but I also haven't updated because I have only recieved one review...ONE. It really disappoints me because I work really hard on this story and when I only receive one review I have no motivation to continue to write other chapters...I only have one more pre-written chapter and I really don't want to post anymore if I can't get any reviews :( **

**Thanks to Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart who ALWAYS reviews my chapters. It means SO much to me (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>*JOE'S POV*<p>

I glared down at Miley, waiting for her to explain. She shrank back and shut her eyes, scared, but I was too angry to worry about her feelings at the moment. I crumpled the paper in my hands and threw it on the ground in frustration, impatiently waiting for her to explain. Miley looked up at me and took a breath. She reached out for my hand, but I yanked it away as soon as she touched it. She shut her eyes and when she reopened them I noticed some moisture in the corners. Silently she motioned for me to take a seat on the couch before shuffling past me and finding a spot for herself. I walked stiffly towards the couch and sat next to her leaving distance between us.

"Joe, I don't know where to start or what to say." Miley said as she crossed her legs. Her hands fell in her lap and she looked down and fidgeted with them, refusing to meet my stare. I glared at the top of her head.

"You can start by telling me what the hell is going on." I said roughly and she cringed slightly.

"It's not something I can just spit out Joe! Even if I told you what I've endured in my life you would never understand!" She said her voice raising and I looked at her, my eyes cold.

"Try me." I said ready for anything that came my way. Miley took a deep breath.

"When I was born my mother didn't want me. My own mother Joe! She dropped me off at some orphanage and left. She never kept in touch and never even bothered to see how I was doing. When I was seven I found out who my father was. I tried to get in touch with him and when I finally did he called me a disgusting mistake. He told me never to contact him again. Neither of my parents wanted me. Do you know how that feels Joe? To not be wanted by your own parents?" I looked at Miley, my eyes softening. I opened my mouth to say something but she continued.

"My whole life I've had people take me in as a foster in hopes to adopt me. But everyone's the same. They got tired when I wouldn't agree to what they wanted. They got frustrated when I wouldn't open up. They hated it when I snuck out at night and didn't return till morning. And in the end, they all ended up sending me back to that place." I looked at Miley helplessly.

"Mi, what do you want me to say? I can't lie to the police, if I don't turn you in, the whole family and farm will be in trouble." Miley looked up at me with horror struck eyes.

"JOE! You can't send me back! You can't!" She said as tears fell down her face hysterically. I leaned over and wiped them off but she yanked back.

"If you send me back, I'll just leave again. You can't! Joe! You don't understand what I've gone through with that place!" She cried freaking out again.

"Tell me." I urged hoping she would open up. Miley looked at me.

"My caretaker, Roy, he-he he rapes the girls. If they don't consent, he beats them until either they do or lose consciousness. He scares the shit out of me. He's never done anything to me but only because I refused. Being beaten unconscious is better than being raped any day. Joe, I ran away because I didn't want to be afraid anymore. I ran away cause I was hoping to find a better life! I never meant for you to find me in the barn that day, but I'm glad you did. I've never felt comfortable anywhere, I've never felt like I belong, but I do here. I love your family, your house, everything about this place. You can't take that away from me! Please! Joe!" Miley said crying again and I looked at the broken girl next to me. Slowly I stood from where I was standing and walked towards the staircase. Step by step, I made the journey to my room. I entered and slammed the door behind me before walking to the bed. I sat on the edge and put my face in my hands allowing my elbows to rest on my knees.

I heard a soft knock on the door and then someone quietly entered. The movement was silent as the person approached where I was sitting. Two hands reached out, grabbed my face gently pushing my hands aside, and lifted my head slightly. I opened my eyes to meet deep blue orbs. Miley was kneeled on the floor in front of me holding my face in her hands.

"Joe, talk to me. Please" she whispered softly and I shook my head. Miley's hands fell of my face and onto my knees. She pushed herself to a high knee position and looked at me with pleading eyes, waiting.

"Miley, I don't know what you want me to say." I finally said. "I can't believe you could keep something like this from me. ME! The person who knows you better than anyone!" I said getting frustrated. Miley scoffed standing up.

"You don't know anything about me!" She yelled and I stood up, stalking her.

"You don't think I know anything about you!" I screamed walking towards her. Miley shook her head taking several steps back, slightly cowering and subconsciously wrapping her arms around her stomach. I continued talking not worrying about her discomfort because for once, I didn't care.

"You're Miley! Long brown hair, amazing blue eyes, and the best personality of anyone I know. You don't like it when guys touch you unless it's me. When you get scared you cower and wrap your arms around your stomach, just like you're doing now. When you're angry or feel threatened you become a bitch! Yes, bitch. When you get uncomfortable, you shut down and get this I don't care about the world attitude which I know is bullshit. You're a natural country girl despite the fact you've lived in the city your whole life. When you smile the whole room lights up and you have a way of making the world come to life, no matter who is around. You've never been close to anyone and it makes you scared and uncomfortable to be as close as you are with me, Sele, Tay, my mom and everyone else here. You love to have fun and if anyone can ever break through your shell, you are the goofiest person ever. I've never met anyone like you and you hold my heart in the palm of your hand without even knowing it which scares the hell out of me cause at any moment you could decide to walk away from whatever this is between us and I would never be the same because you would carry my heart with you. You're the girl I can spend an amazing day with like today and share the most wonderful moments with one minute then turn around and piss the hell out of me the next. I don't know why I put up with it, or you but I do, and I like it!" I said loudly, panting as I finished my rant. By this time Miley had backed up against the wall and I was standing right in front of her, my hands on either side of her head to keep her from running off. She looked at me in surprise, as if I told her things she didn't even know about herself.

"WHY DO YOU PUT UP WITH ME?" She finally screamed and I glared at her.

"Because I care about you! Why else would I do it?" I asked lowering my voice to it's normal tone, trying to calm myself and her down.

"That's bullshit. I know you feel sorry for me. No one's ever given me the time of day unless they've felt pity for me or wanted something. What makes you any different." She said icily. I took a step closer to her so my body was up against hers.

"There you go with your I don't care attitude again" I growled, "I've done nothing but care about you from the first day I saw you, why can't you understand that?" Miley looked at me again, eyes fierce.

"I'm done with this. I'm done with you. Let me go so I can pack and leave." she said.

"Well I'm not done, and I'm not letting you go" I said and with that I kissed her, hard. She gasped and struggled for a moment but soon gave in. Her arms wrapped around my neck and I kept mine against the wall, pushing my body into hers, smashing her against the wall. Her hands fisted in my hair and my hands went to her waist, before picking her up. She wrapped her legs around my waist and moaned. I took the opportunity to slip my tongue in her mouth and kissed her with all the anger I've been harboring. She moaned again and lifted her head. I attached her neck with open mouthed kisses finding the sensitive spot close to her collarbone and began making my mark. When I finished I pulled back. Miley was panting and looking at me.

"Now." I said lightly, pecking her lips. "You're mine. I'm not going to let anyone take you away." I said, pecking her once more and Miley looked at me confused.

"But the farm, and your family" She said quietly. I stopped her with another kiss.

"They can't take you away if you're a foster. I just need to make some calls and straighten it out. It won't be a problem, the sheriff owes me. Besides, we can't let that pervert get away with doing what he's been doing to anymore of those girls. I'm turning him in, letting the police handle it." Miley looked at me questioningly and I smirked.

"Why?" she asked and I looked at her deeply.

"Haven't you been listening, you silly girl? If you leave, you take my heart with you. I'm pretty sure I couldn't survive without that vital organ." I said joking lightly at the end. Miley smiled and kissed my mouth. I smiled against her lips as she continued to kiss me. When she finally pulled away I set her down. "Now go wash your face so we can go have fun with everyone." I said. Miley nodded and walked into the bathroom.

"Joe!" She screamed after she shut the door and I ran to the bathroom throwing the door open.

"What is it baby?" Miley glared at me playfully.

"I'm so getting you back for this." She said as she pointed to the hickey on her neck. I smirked and she threw a towel at my head.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya'll think? <strong>

**REVIEW! Pweeeeaaaaseeee? It would make me VERY happy :D  
><strong>


End file.
